House on the Hill
by TheIcedRose
Summary: Accosted in a small hut that lay secluded from prying eyes, Lulu finds herself faced by a woman she has never met before. With a love of leather, fur and belts, how will the Black Mage react to them being used against her?  Crack pairing   001/100


[Author Note] Dedicated to: Ringo.  
And don't worry, if you ask me nice enough, I might write a follow up that begins right at the ending of this one. ;D

* * *

The sun was slowly setting, bathing the sky in a soft, warm tangerine upon it's descent. Lighting tapped her gunblade against the sole of her boot, irritated.

It hadn't been long since the merging of the worlds and all she had done since stepping into this alien land that she didn't know the name of was fight of a few bogstandard fiends. She sighed. You'd think after such a momentous event, SOMETHING interesting would happen.

Lulu glided along the gravely road towards the small hut that sat upon the hill ahead of her. She was worn out and her legs ached. It felt like she had been walking all day; which wasn't all that far from the truth. Now all she wanted was to get to the hut and relax for the night, ready to set out looking for her friends the following morning.

Approaching the hut, Lulu pushed her way in through the back door, feet weary. She immediately tensed as the form before her span around, gunblade whistling through the air to stop just short of Lulu's neck. The mage fixed her with a contemptuous glare before casually brushing the blade aside as though it was nothing more than an irritating insect.

Lightning stiffened. Just who the hell did this woman think she was just strolling into the hut? Laying her weapon aside, she faced Lulu down, her eyes every bit as cold as those of the dark haired woman.

It seemed like forever before Lulu finally spoke, a quirk to her lips.

''Surely there's room for us both for the night''

Lightning continued to glare at her for a moment before relenting. Her expression softened only slightly as she allowed her posture to relax before slumping back down into her chair, legs crossed.

''I'm sorry... just with every thing that's happened...''

''Defenses are up. It's understandable''

Lulu took the only other chair in the room and unbuckled several of the belts at her legs. Laying them beside her on the table, she stretched her legs out and allowed the dress to fall away from her legs, revealing her pale thighs.

''I've been walking all day... and as you can imagine, this dress is quite heavy.''

Lightning's eyes danced briefly over Lulu's legs and up her chest. That's not the only thing that's heavy, I imagine, she thought to herself as she allowed her eyes to drift up to find Lulu gazing at her, a curious glint in her crimson eyes.

A flush stole over Lightning's cheeks as she realised she'd been busted giving Lulu 'the once over'. Lulu only seemed to smile rather amused as she leaned forward, affording the other woman a more than ample look at her somewhat impressive cleavage.

If truth be told, Lulu had given Lighting a glance over the moment she had laid eyes upon her. Whilst not as curvy as Lulu, Lightning certainly had a rather nice form.

Lightning had never really been one for stripping off around other people, let alone other women and so she turned away to hide the blush that stained her cheeks a rosy pink.

But then... every one had needs, didn't they? Was it so bad that Lightning found herself secretly yearning to touch the other women's skin to see if it felt as smooth as it appeared beneath the dim lighting? Was it so bad that she had a sudden desire to taste the woman's amethyst lips pressed against hers?

She shook the thoughts from her mind. What would her friends think if they knew she was having such thoughts about a woman she had only just met? Fang would probably laugh at her. Either that or encourage her into action. A half smiled quirked Light's lips as Fang's voice played through her mind.

_''We all have needs.''_

The words seemed to set a fire in Lightning's stomach as she turned slowly to Luluwho was now laid back in the chair, eyes closed as she relaxed. With all the stealth of a sneaking cat, Lightning crept towards the table and slipped three of the belts from it before sliding quietly around the back of the chair.

Lulu had made no indication that she had heard the other woman move. Infact, her breathing deepened slightly as she entered a light doze. Lightning seized this opportunity.

Within the blink of an eye, one of the belts encircled Lulu's wrists, pinning them behind the chair. Her scarlet eyes snapped open in surprise, a small gasp rising to her lips. Tightening the belt and ensuring that there was no chance of the Black Mage slipping from it's embrace, the l'Cie strode around the chair to stand over Lulu. She took in the mingled expression of shock and curiosity that was evident upon her captive's face. Light gave the mage a slight smirk, sliding to her knees and capturing one of her long, slender legs.

Strapping Lulu's leg to the chair, the soldier half expected to be kicked away by her still free one. When the shove didn't come, Light proceeded to belt the other leg also, turning her eyes slowly up towards Lulu's face.

The Mage tilted her head before opening her mouth to speak.

''Do you do this to every stranger you meet?''

Lightning chuckled. That would have been her first question, were the two women's roles reversed.

''This would be the first time, actually,'' Light responded, looking over her captive's bound form appreciatively.

''Certainly is an interesting way to introduce yourself.''

Seemed this women was more like herself that she first realized.

''Lightning.''

''Interesting. Lulu.''

There was no more use for words. She knew her name, had given her own. Straddling her captive, Lightning leant forwards and pressed her lips lightly against the purple mouth of the mage. It was sweeter than she had expected. Pulling away slightly, Light let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding. Lulu's breathing was heavier than normal, informing Lightning that this was having some effect on her.

The soldier pressed her lips to Lulu's once more, more fervent and desperate as her hand trailed the parted front of the woman's dress, fingers dancing over marble skin. Finding the hidden clasp beneath the fur, Light worked it free, allowing the dress to fall away, exposing Lulu completely.

Light trailed her lips away from the mage's mouth, brushing them lightly across the line of her jaw, evoking a low sigh from Lulu. Her tongue flicked out, tasting, teasing, edging along the curve of the other woman's ear. Her captive shuddered, a gasp of anticipation catching in her throat to be released as a husky growl as Lightning nibbled at her collarbone.

''This would be more fun for you... if I wasn't strapped down,'' Lulu murmured.

''How little you know,'' Light responded, trailing her mouth down along the curve of Lulu's breast, teeth and tongue nipping and skirting along the creamy pale skin. Her tongue found that sensitive tip, swirling gently around it as Lulu quivered at the attention being paid to her. Lightning's fingers moved ahead of her mouth, stroking lightly at the soft flesh of the woman's thigh.

Peppering light kisses across her stomach, dipped her tongue experimentally into Lulu's naval, Lightning moved agonizingly slow to trace her lips along hip bone and down.

Kissing her thigh gently, Light's hand moved between her legs, finding the woman damp with longing. A thought occurred to Light then and she swiped another belt from the table. This one was thinner, more suited to the purpose she required of it.

Strapping the belt around Lulu's mouth, Light's fingers slipped slowly into Lulu, resulting in the mage biting down upon her belt, eyes closing as the growl ripped from her throat.

Light smiled.

Every woman has needs.

* * *

[Author Note] 001/100 of my 100 theme challenge #1. =]


End file.
